Honorary Siblings
by pinkrose34
Summary: On one of hardest days of the year for Arnold, he finds comfort in a good friend who shares a similar experience. ONESHOT


It's a rather cold, blustery October afternoon here in Hillwood. 10-year-old Arnold is on the roof of the boarding house wearing his usual apparel plus a jacket to keep warm. He's standing there with a small remote control in his hand and watched his toy glider plane take off from the ground and into the air. It was a bit of a challenge at first because of the wind, but after a couple of minutes fiddling with the joystick on the control, he was able to keep it steady in the air. He watched as his plane flew above him. From his perspective, it looked like it was trying to reach the clouds. Oh how he wished that plane was real - he could ride it to find the two people he loves and misses more than anything in the world.

A light knock and a jiggle of the knob of the roof door gave him a small startle. When it opened and a young woman in her mid 20's was standing there wearing a red dress and blue coat. It was Mai, Mr. Hyunh's daughter, holding a small picnic basket.

"Hi Arnold. I figured with weather like this you all could use some of my famous homemade wonton soup. Would you like some?"

Arnold gave a small smile. "Oh hi Mai. Thanks I'd love some, but maybe later." He goes to her and joins her on the bench.

Mai laid her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright Arnold? You don't seem like yourself today."

Ever since Mai was reunited with her father last Christmas, she visits the boarding house frequently and spends time with her father. She's very sweet, kind, and thoughtful. The more Mai visited, the more she and Arnold got to know each other and the easier it became for Arnold to confide in her about any problems he has.

Arnold sighed and kept his head down. "It's just that today is October 5, the anniversary of the day my parents left for San Lorenzo… and never came back."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Arnold. How long ago was this?"

"Well, I guess it was about nine years now. They left when I was almost 2." Arnold paused before continuing. "All I have left of them is this hat they got me, a picture of them, and my dad's journal." He turned his head to his right where his dad's journal was laying on the other side of the table.

"Oh so they're the one's that gave you this hat? That explains why you're so attached to it."

Arnold simply nodded.

"Arnold I know it's hard. But look at the bright side, at least you have these little sentimental things to remember them by. You also have your grandparents to tell you stories about them."

"Yeah I guess your right, huh Mai?"

"Uh-huh. Believe me, you have no idea how lucky you are."

Arnold looked at her a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, like you I was also separated from my parents at a young age. My father gave me to the military soldier so he could bring me from Vietnam to America. I grew up in this city. I was adopted by a wonderful family and lived a good life. But because I was a baby when I was separated from my dad, I knew nothing of who my parents were."

Arnold paused for a moment. "Wow Mai, I'm really sorry to hear that. I guess you're right. Even though my parents are not around, at least I know a little bit about them."

Mai gave him a small nudge. "What do you mean a little bit? Your dad left you a whole journal full of his adventures."

Arnold let out a small chuckle. "Yeah that's true. So did you always knew you were adopted?"

"Pretty much. My adopted parents are both Caucasian, so I looked nothing liked them. But even though I do love them so much, I felt a part of me was still missing. And the only people who could fill it were my birth parents. So I started looking for them a couple years ago."

Arnold's eyes grew wide. _It seems she and her dad have been looking for each other at some point. _"How did you do that? Where did you start?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. The soldier who took me didn't have with any form of identification. All he left me was my first name, Mai. I guess he didn't catch my last name. I've been looking for my birth parents for so long that I was about to give up. I got a notice from someone on Christmas morning who knows where my father is and where he lives. The day we reunited was the best day of my life."

Arnold smiled. He remembered that day just like it was yesterday. He wanted to give Mr. Hyunh the best Christmas gift by reuniting him with his daughter. And as much as he tried, it didn't work. That is, until she mysteriously appeared on their doorstep last Christmas. He never quite figured out how it happened. _Who's the person who talked to Mai on Christmas morning? Maybe that's a question saved for another day. But still, I just hope someday I can see my parents again._

Mai noticed Arnold hasn't said anything for a while and held his shoulders and made eye contact with him. "Listen Arnold, if I was able to reunite with my father, I'm sure you'll be able to reunite with your parents."

Arnold sighed. "But what if something terrible happened to them? How did you feel when you found the truth about your mom?"

A tear started to form in both their eyes. Shortly after Mai reunited with her father, she learned that her mother died shortly after giving birth to her. "I'm not gonna lie Arnold. It felt like someone punched you in the stomach. But you what? After a while, I felt at peace."

"Really? How so?"

"I know now that my mom is in a better place and that she is watching over me, just as she always been my entire life."

Neither of them could hold back their tears anymore and both started to cry.

After a quiet moment, Arnold spoke. "You know, even though I know in my heart they are still alive, I do think my parents are watching over me too."

"Then why the skepticism? You always the one who tries to stay on the bright side."

"I know Mai, it's just… sometimes it's hard to believe if they're still alive. I miss them so much that it hurts. It's just like you said, I feel like a big part of me is missing and they're the only ones who can fill it. I think about them everyday. I think about what my life would be like if they were here."

Mai smiled at Arnold. "Believe me, if they were here with you, there would be no words to describe how proud they are to have you as their son. And if you can feel it in your heart they are still alive, hold onto it tightly and have faith. You may not see them tomorrow or the next day, but if you love them as much as you say you do, I know you will do whatever you can to be reunited with your parents again."

Arnold hugged Mai. "Thanks for cheering me up, Mai. I always knew I can look up to you. You're like the big sister I never had."

"And you're like the little brother I never had," she responded as she ruffled his hair. "So, are you ready for my wonton soup now?"

Arnold nodded his head. "Yup. All of a sudden I feel hungry."

"Come on, let's let. I also brought up some jasmine tea."

After Arnold ate the soup, he raised his small cup of tea. "Thanks again for everything Mai. To honorary siblings."

"To honorary siblings."


End file.
